Specular microscopy will be correlated with clinical fluorophotometry to better ascertain the levels at which corneal deturgescence is truly marginal. Hopefully predictive standards will be derived. Corneal thickness as related to intraocular pressure will be studied in keratoplasty patients and in vitro long term perfusion studies and correlated with the endothelial state by specular microscopy to obtain predictive information for keratoplasty. Clinical studies with eye-bank eye perfusion studies will ascertain the preventative parameters in induced glaucoma after aphakic keratoplasty. These will be quantitated.